ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Cavanagh
Christopher Charles Donahue-Cavanagh (born October 22, 1979) better known by his ring name "The Convict" Chris Cavanagh is an American professional wrestler performing for Fearless Championship Wrestling on the Tuesday Night Tartarus brand. In the United States, Cavanagh is also known for his apeparances with Authentically Extreme Wrestling (AEW), Classical Championship Wrestling (CCW), Extreme Wrestling Association (EWA), and Stunning Wrestling Federation (SWF). Internationally, he has appeared in United Kingdom Wrestling (UKW). Career Early Career Save from various details such as championship histories, information on Cavanagh's career up until Fearless Championship Wrestling is only known by those who witnessed it first-hand. Fearless Championship Wrestling First Run Upon entering into the Fearless Championship Wrestling as one of the first sixteen wrestlers recruited for the second run, Chris was automatically entered into the FcW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. In the quarterfinals Cavanagh squared off against an FcW veteran by the name of C.J. Cross but, in an attempt to send a message to the FcW, Trigger's older brother John "Upahts" Cavanagh interfered, and the match ended with the destruction of Cross. John made his point, but Trigger was eliminated from the tournament via disqualification. Trigger would go on to compete in Fearless Championship Wrestling's Cruiserweight definition, he and Deamon Cohln both showcased great amounts of high-flying cruiserweight talent and eventually squared off for FcW's World Cruiserweight Championship. The April 2, 2007 edition of Monday Night Murder Scene saw Trigger and Cohln battling in an intense ladder match, which led to both men being suspended twenty feet high in the air both grasping the championship belt. However, when the belt came undone the men fell to the mat in what was ruled a draw. This split decision would lead to the two men being declared co-champions, with a single champion to be decided at FcW's Dearly Departed 2007 pay-per-view. Come Dearly Departed, it was decided that the men would meet in a Last Man Standing Match for the FcW World Cruiserweight Championship. After a hellacious match, Deamon would hit a Deamon Doom DDT through a table, leaving Trigger unable to answer the referee's ten count. Deamon Cohln was declared the World Cruiserweight Champion. But in a surprising change of events, Deamon approached Trigger after the match and congratulate him on performance. Then, along with officially announcing his retirement from wrestling, Deamon handed the FcW World Cruiserweight Championship to Chris Cavanagh as a sign of respect. Trigger would continue to fight on the side of his brother's stable, The Coalition, in their attempt to take complete control of FcW. At FcW's Ground Zero, Trigger defended his Cruiserweight Championship against a member of the anti-Coalition "Zion Compromise", Enigma. Cavanagh, however, failed to retain the gold and shortly thereafter released a press statement announcing his temporary leave of absence. Second Run ... In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves **Conviction'' (Running double knee facebreaker) **''Lockdown'' (Uranage into Anaconda Vise) **''The Houdini'' (High-angle senton bomb) **''Adrenaline'' (Powerbomb followed by a leg drop) **''Pull the Trigger'' (Springboard Enzuigiri) **''Hell's Kitchen Plunge'' (Elevated rolling fireman's carry slam) **''St. Patrick's Day Hangover'' (Somersault legdrop) *'Other moves' **Diving elbow drop **Double underhook backbreaker **Elevated Boston crab **Falling sleeper slam **Figure four leglock **Full nelson legsweep facebuster **Inverted Russian legsweep **Inverted Superplex **Moonsault **Overdrive **Piledriver **Powerbomb **Scissor kick **Side slam backbreaker **Snap DDT **Snap Suplex **Spike DDT **Springboard bulldog **Springboard dropkick **STO **Superplex **Tigerbomb *'Nicknames' **Trigger **'The Convict' *'Theme songs' **"What's Left of the Flag" by Flogging Molly (Fearless Championship Wrestling) **'"" by (Fearless Championship Wrestling)' Championships and accomplishments *'Authentically Extreme Wrestling' **AEW HardKore Championship (3 times) **AEW World Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **AEW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with John Cavanagh *'Classical Championship Wrestling' **CCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with John "Upahts" Cavanagh **CCW World Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Association' **EWA Television Champion (2 times) **EWA HardKore Champion (4 times) **EWA World Welterweight Champion (3 times) *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **FcW World Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'United Kingdom Wrestling' **UKW English Featherweight Champion(1 time) **UKW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with John Cavanagh *'Stunning Wrestling Federation' **SWF World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with John Cavanagh **SWF World Cruiserweight Champion (2 time) **SWF HardKore Champion (3 time) Other Media On April 4, 2007, at the peak of his FcW career, Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh appeared on The Tonight Show in character. Personal life Cavanagh is the son of John Joseph Cavanagh, Jr. and Kelly Anne Cavanagh (née Donahue) and has one brother, John Joseph Cavanagh, III. His father died after being shot to death. Cavanagh was also raised in Hell’s Kitchen, New York. With their grandfather spending life in prison and their father shot dead when Christopher was only three years old, the boys were forced to survive by themselves. Chris earned his nickname of "Trigger" in the streets of Hell’s Kitchen from his preference to shoot to injure rather than kill, with the belief that his targets suffered more this way. Although he has a quick trigger finger, he usually goes for shots in the limbs and warning shots, rarely shooting to kill. When his older brother went upstate for a three to nine year bit, Chris spent six months in Riker's Island Correctional Facility, upon release Chris was only 19 and decided to take a break from his dangerous life to begin training for wrestling, when his brother got out, they formed their tag team "Erin Go Bragh" and took the tag team wrestling world by storm. Category:Wrestlers